


The Adventures of Ms. Marvel and Spider-Girl (Featuring a Team-Up, Some Squishees, and One Really Inept Mage)

by alliterate



Category: Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/pseuds/alliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi. I'm Spider-Girl."</p><p>She held out her hand. Kamala shook it and thought, <em>I've totally read fanfic about you</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Ms. Marvel and Spider-Girl (Featuring a Team-Up, Some Squishees, and One Really Inept Mage)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/gifts).



> Greenet, when I saw your suggestion of a team-up between Kamala and Anya, I just couldn't resist. I hope this is something like what you were looking for! Happy Yuletide. <3

Chemistry was boring, okay, homework was _boring_ , but when Kamala gave up on it and decided to test Lockjaw's powers by asking him to warp her to Brooklyn, rematerializing in the middle of an all-out magic battle was not exactly the kind of excitement she had in mind. She'd been thinking more, like, grabbing a bagel, that level of excitement.

No time to lament that bagel now. She caught one glimpse of some kind of purple energy beam flashing past her head, humming as it went, and she yelped, ducked, and rolled down behind a nearby overturned car, pulling Lockjaw along behind her.

Another flash, this one yellow, shot over their heads. _At least I remembered to put my costume on_ , Kamala thought. The yellow beam hit a nearby mailbox; it exploded, and paper rained down on their heads.

"Look out!" cried a voice to her left - a little belatedly, but Kamala appreciated the concern. A figure in familiar-looking black and white popped out from behind a dumpster and tossed a grappling hook across the street, where it tangled in the iron bars of a fire escape. The person - probably a girl, judging from the long brown hair and figure like Kamala's - jumped onto the dumpster and leapt, swinging right at the bad guy's face. He shrieked and dodged, and the girl went flying past.

Kamala took advantage of the distraction to stand up a little straighter and take stock of the situation. She was near a sidewalk - it looked like the car she was hiding behind had been parked here before it got rudely upended - and the source of the light show was some guy standing in the middle of the intersection. The guy couldn't be much older than Aamir, but he was dressed in actual _wizard robes_ , dark blue drape-y things with a half-moon pattern like a bad D&D player stereotype.

(Kamala was honestly a little offended.)

The wizard guy kept shouting things, waving his hands and shooting laser beams from them, but Kamala couldn't make out any words over all the humming and crashing. In the midst of it all, the mystery girl re-emerged from the balcony railing she'd landed behind. She threw another hook; this one sailed not too far over Kamala's head. Kamala was so busy trying to figure out where she'd seen the girl's costume before that it didn't occur to her what was coming until Lockjaw grunted a warning _._

She hit the deck. Grappling hook girl came flying over the car, followed by another array of technicolor lights, and she let go of her rope just in time to land beside Lockjaw. She hit the ground heavily, on her hands and knees, and it dawned on Kamala that the reason this girl's costume looked so familiar was because she was _Spider-Girl._

"Oof," Spider-Girl said. She rolled into a sitting position and dusted off her knees. Then she looked at Kamala. "Hi. I'm Spider-Girl."

She held out her hand. The palm of her glove was all scuffed up, and there were still a few tiny pieces of gravel stuck to it. Kamala shook it anyway and thought, _I've totally read fanfic about you_. "Ms. Marvel. Nice to meet you!"

"You too. I— Crap!" A blue streak flashed by close enough to ruffle Spider-Girl's hair. She hunched down and pushed herself closer to Kamala's place beside the car's front wheels. "I'm sorry about that guy. He's really persistent."

Kamala laughed, and then thought that maybe that was inappropriate. Did superheroes laugh during fights with villains? She cleared her throat. "I noticed."

Lockjaw shuffled over to Spider-Girl's other side and nosed at her arm. With a normal dog, that would be a gentle hello nudge; since this was Lockjaw, it shoved her heavily against Kamala.

"Hey!" Spider-Girl righted herself and patted him on the cheek. "You're cute, but I've got a bad guy to beat."

Right, Kamala thought. She pursed her lips. "We might be able to help with that. Lockjaw?" She made eye contact with Lockjaw, and he warped away.

At her side, Spider-Girl tensed a little - probably at the disappearing doggie - but Kamala didn't stop to explain. She jumped to her feet. Lockjaw's distraction had worked: the wizard guy was facing away from her, staring at Lockjaw on the other side of the intersection like he was trying to decide whether to shoot or run.

Perfect. Kamala concentrated and embiggened her arm and hand. It caught the bad guy off-guard, and she lifted him a good eight feet off the ground. He wriggled against her, arms trapped by his sides, and shot a panicked look at the ground below.

Then, with a faint _pop!_ , he disappeared.

Kamala frowned and opened her hand. That had felt _weird_. She let it return to its normal size and looked around, scanning the area for any hints of where the dude went. She didn't trust any teleporting bad guy wizards.

Spider-Girl stood and patted Kamala's shoulder. "Don't worry, he's gone," she said. Kamala noticed for the first time that she had a really nice voice, all warm and friendly. "I've beat him before. He always runs away, and then he keeps coming back. Seriously annoying."

"Loser," Kamala agreed. "Uh, him, I mean. Not you. What was with that costume?"

" _No_ idea. I've stopped questioning it. I always seem to end up with the dorkiest rogues' gallery."

Kamala rolled her eyes. "You haven't seen mine. So far it consists of exactly one person, and he's half-cockatiel."

Lockjaw trotted over to her side. Kamala beamed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you! This is Lockjaw," she added to Spider-Girl through a face full of fur.

"Hi, Lockjaw. Thanks for the assist."

Lockjaw huffed, and somehow managed to make it sound like, _You're welcome_. Kamala planted a kiss on top of his head and let go.

"Sorry we crashed your fight, by the way," she said to Spider-Girl. "Total accident."

Spider-Girl smiled a little under her mask. "I'm glad you did. I'd have worn him down eventually, probably, but you were way more efficient."

She stretched her arms over her head, and winced slightly. Probably a sore muscle, Kamala thought; she'd been doing some fancy swinging maneuvers there.

"Ugh. You know, I could really use a squishee. Wanna join me?"

Kamala hesitated. Her phone told her it was quarter to five; dinner wouldn't be ready for a while yet, and she didn't have any missed calls or angry texts from Aamir, but still, someone was bound to notice her absence soon.

Then again, Spider-Girl had just asked her to go for squishees.

"Sure!" she said, and added silently, _Sorry, Ammi._ "Lead the way!"

* * *

The guy at the Circle Q wouldn't let Lockjaw come inside, so they took their squishees to a nearby park and set up camp on a grassy hill.

"I live nearby," Spider-Girl said when Kamala asked about how she knew the area so well. "I come here a lot to think, and stuff."

Which meant Kamala was having squishees and people-watching with Spider-Girl in one of her regular hang-out places. This was so cool.

"So, just so you know," she said, because it only seemed fair, "I kind of used to be a huge fan of yours. Or, I still am? Just, you know, you haven't been on the blogs lately and stuff."

Spider-Girl didn't take her eyes off the people walking around below, but she smiled around her squishee straw. "Wait, really? I didn't think people still remembered I exist."

"Yes! I mean, I was a fan from way back, I had this whole phase where I tried to copy your Araña costume, like, closet cosplay? Except, um, I was kind of shy about the whole crop top and leggings as pants thing, and also Ammi and Abu would kill me, and— oh my God why am I telling you this," she said, feeling her face get hot. "I'm so sorry, I would say that I'm usually cooler than this but I'm really not. Just ask Wolverine. Or Spider-Man."

Spider-Girl started giggling, but not in a mean way, so Kamala didn't have to grab Lockjaw for an emergency escape. "I was kind of star-struck the first time I met Spider-Man, too. Except then it turned out Spider-Woman was way cooler than him. But trust me, I am _really_ not someone to get excited about. I can't be more than a year older than you, anyway."

"Eight months! But no, see, that's _why_ I think you're so cool. It's awesome when people our age are out there fighting bad guys. It shows the world that we can help change things, right? I always found it a big inspiration, people like you and Nomad and, like, the newer Hawkeye, even back when I had no powers and I was just boring old K— uh, me. It made me feel like we can do things that matter."

"What, like stopping a bad guy with your bare hands and your teleporting dog?" Spider-Girl nudged Kamala's shoulder with her own. There was a smile in her voice. "Come on, I think you're doing pretty good at being an inspiration yourself."

Kamala wrinkled her nose. "Maybe. I—" Her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Oh, crap, hold on."

She slipped the phone out. It was, it turned out, just a text from Bruno, asking something about the chem homework she totally hadn't finished yet, but the clock at the top of the screen glared at her, reminding her that she was really, _really_ pushing it.

"Have to go?" Spider-Girl asked at the look on Kamala's face. She sounded a little disappointed, not relieved to be getting rid of the excited newbie at all.

"Yeah. Dinner to eat, secret identity to maintain." She sighed and turned to look at Spider-Girl. "This was really fun, though. I'm glad Lockjaw and I accidentally crashed your fight."

Spider-Girl grinned at her. "I am too. And thank you again for the help. And, um—" She hesitated for a second. "I'm not really awesome at gauging when it's okay to swap names and stuff, so don't feel like you have to reciprocate, but my name is Anya. I could give you my number, if you're okay with that?"

"Yes!" Kamala beamed. "Yes, hi, I'm Kamala, nice to, um, meet you again." She unlocked the phone in her hand and handed it to Anya. "Here, put your number in, and I'll text you so you can have mine. I live in Jersey City, by the way, I can't remember if I said that?"

Anya typed her info into Kamala's contacts. "You didn't, but I saw you on the news a few times when you were wearing Carol Danvers's old costume, so I kind of put it together." She handed the phone back. "I'll let you get to your dinner, then. I hope we get to talk soon!"

"Me too." Kamala tried not to smile too hard. She stood and turned to Lockjaw. "Let's go home, buddy."

* * *

"Kamala," Ammi's voice was shouting from downstairs as Kamala and Lockjaw rematerialized in the bedroom. Kamala froze and made panicked eye contact with Lockjaw. "Kamala! Dinner!"

She didn't sound mad, or even like she'd been yelling for long. Kamala relaxed. "One minute!" she shouted back through the door, and scrambled through her laundry basket for the clothes she'd discarded earlier. She got changed and fixed her wind-blown hair in record time, and raced downstairs to be greeted by only the most slightly suspicious look from Abu. Score.

Phones were strictly off-limits at the dinner table, on pain of a week's worth of grounding, so it wasn't until a little later that Kamala got back to her room, peeked at Twitter, and saw it.

      **Spider-Girl** @The_Spider_Girl  
     Just met the coolest girl (and giantest dog) during a fight with that one mage guy. Look out, Jersey City, Ms. Marvel's in town!

Kamala beamed, bounced on her toes a little, and promptly copied a link to the tweet into a text to Bruno. He replied within seconds: _So I take it you didn't finish the chem lab again._

Ugh, right. She flopped down on her bed, adjacent to her textbook but still not picking it up. Progress right? Maybe she should set up a Ms. Marvel Twitter. Maybe - she started scrolling through her contacts, and she would get to her homework soon, honest - but maybe, she thought, Anya would want to team up again sometime soon.


End file.
